Animosity
by Alkya
Summary: Everyone knows of Organization 13, but what about all the OTHER Nobodies? This is the story of the NAimosity, a group of Nobodies trying to stop the O13. But what happend when some of the Animosity fall in love with O13 members?


Animosity

Chapter 1: Meet the Resistance

Disclaimer: I do not own the Somebodies of some of these characters, or the idea of Nobodies. I only own the OCs.

AN: First off, I'd like to say that there will be pictures for this story on . My username is Xylaka15. Second, many of these characters are based off of other characters. I'd also like to say that, as hard as it was, all these characters _do_ in fact have unique elements and weapons. Another thing I would like to add is that I will only somewhat follow the timeline of Kingdome Hearts. It will be very difficult, so bare with me. Coments are appreciated, flames will be laughed at.

The bluet sighed as she stepped out of the swirling black mass. She removed the blue mask that covered the lower half of her face, tossing it aside. Everyone looked to her, tence and waiting.

"Alkya?" a silver haired girl asked after the bluet didn't speak.

"There was no sign of them ever being there," Alkya finally said. The whole room seemed to relax then.

"Bit it doesn't mean it will stay like that," a man with long black hair said. He seemed to be the oldest in the room, and the strength of his voice coupled with his confident posture suggested he was the leader of this group.

"So what do we do?" another blue haired girl asked. Her hair was much different from Alkya's though. It was longer, and Alkya's bangs (which had white tips) swept over her face. This girl's hair was also a dark, sapphire blue, and seemed to shine like it as well. Alkya's hair was short, and a brighter blue.

"I'm not too sure yet, Prashia," the leader responded.

"We're gonna have ta figure somed'in' out soon, Patron" another man said, younger than the first. This one had auburn hair and stubble on his chin. His eyes were odd. Unnatural, yet fascinating. Red irises on black sclera. His voice was deep, yet smooth, and he had a Cajun accent.

"Myre has a point," an orange haired girl joined in.

"For once," the silveret added.

Myre ignored her. "I dink we should just forget about da Organization an' take control o' dat place before d'ey do! It be da only way right now, Gaelna!" he said, standing up.

"Myre, sit down," Gaelna told him. "This isn't a war about who can control the most turf. This is about us taking down Organization XIII before it's too late."

"Too late for what?" a young man with spikey red hair aked. He was sitting beside the orange haired girl.

"Vail, for the last time," another man with black hair said, "We're taking the Organization down because they're evil."

"Well we know _that_, Norugake," the orange haired girl said. "What we don't get is _why_ they're evil."

"Norugake looked at her and Vail, annoyed. "Are you serious, Tialtie?!"

She shrunk back timidly, nodding.

"Noru, stop being a bully," a guy about 18 told him. He had glowing dark-blue hair and eyes, and glowing blue markings on his skin. "We say that they're evil because they're going about completing Kingdom Hearts the wrong way."

Prashia raised her hand. "Wait a minute, Neon, I'm sorry but, the _wrong_ way? How is completing it and getting our hearts back _wrong_?"

"I mean morally, not improper, Pras," Neon explained.

"The question still remains," she responded.

"They're manipulating people, using them as their personal puppets," another girl said. She had pure white hair that sparkled much like Prashia's, and her eyes were a pale crystal blue. "Have you seen what they've been doing to the people of Crelnala? They're making them descide between the orb that keeps the demons out of their city, and their king!"

"Vanre's right," Gaelna said. "We need to stop them before they can take advantage of anyone else. Meeting over."

Gaelna walked out of the room, headed toward his office. Norugake, Vanre, and Prashia headed out as well, in the opposite direction. Myre moved to sit on the arm of the big couch Neon was at and they started talking. Vail kissed Tialtie on the cheek before going to sit on the back of the couch to hang out with Myre and Neon.

"Noru's an asshat," Tialtie complained.

Alkya giggled. "I say you should just be annoying to him, just to piss him off."

"I don't want to get hurt though."

"Don't worry," Harmelig said, "Vanre and Prashia have him whipped."

"Yeah," Alkya agreed.

The three girls looked over when they hear the clicking of computer keys. There was a girl, sitting in the 'dark corner', typing away on a laptop. Her face was solemn, even sad looking. The bangs of her purple hair shaded her blue eyes, making them look sadder.

"Is she okay?" Alkya whispered.

"There's no way she's still in zombie state..." Tialtie said.

"It has to be something else," Harmelig told them.

Tialtie tilted her head. "Like what?"

Alkya got what Harmelig was getting at. "The way a Nobody acts portrays the life of it's Somebody."

Tialtie looked at the purplet, then at her friends. "She had that bad of a life?... Wow... I feel sorry for her..."

"Same," Harmelig agreed.

"Should we try talking to her?" the bluet asked.

Harmelig shrugged, saying, "You can try."

Alkya inhaled nervously before scooting over to the opposite side of the couch. She smiled kindly before saying, "Hey."

The purplet looked up shyly. She didn't speak.

"I'm Alkya," she said.

"My name's Harmelig," the silveret joined in.

"Tialtie."

The purplet shrank back shyly. She closed the laptop and escaped through a dark portal, probably back to her room.

"Oops," Harmelig said.

"Now she's gonna think we're creepers," Tialtie complained.

Alkya giggled again. "No she won't. Look, maybe she's just shy. We'll keep talking to her slowly. Eventually she'll lighten up."

***

Myre chuckled when Vail came over. "Awe, had ta kiss your girlfriend goodbye?" he teased.

"You're just jealous, Gumbo," Vail teased back.

"An' wha' reason do I have ta be jealous?"

"That I actually have a girl and you don't," Vail said smugly.

Myre chuckled and shook his head. Myre's attention switched to the girls when Alkya giggled. He sighed, smiling.

Neon snapped his fingers infront of Myre's face, bringing him back out of whatever daydream he was in. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothin'," Myre said. "Jus' tired from all da missions lately."

"You have the hots for one of them, don't you?" Vail asked.

Myre scoffed. "Non," he said, saying it in French.

"Better not be Copper-Top," Vail said, referring to Tialtie.

"It ain't."

Neon laughed. "Dude, you just admitted you like one of them!"

Myre smacked his forehead. "Crap."

"C'mon, which one is it?" Neon asked.

"If it's not Tia, then it's Harm or Alky," Vail stated.

"Look, I ain't tellin'."

Neon put a hand on Myre's shoulder. "Look, it's not like we're gonna tell her."

Myre looked at them. "You swear?"

The two other guys nodded.

"Alright, well... it's," he said, whispering her name to them.

***

The girls were still talking when Vail came up and hugged Tialtie. She squeaked and everyone laughed. Myre sat down between Hamrelig and Alkya, resting his forearms on their shoulders.

"Wha's goin' on, Filles?"


End file.
